The Night Before Christmas
by TsukiBooks
Summary: One-Shot. It looks like Lester is working all over Christmas, when all he wants is to go home and spend this festive time with his family. But will the Core Team let him? Set about two months after S05E05, one or two spoilers I guess. Enjoy! Lester's Pov with JessXBecker Fluff!


**Author's Note: A little fluff! Enjoy!**

**Summary: One-Shot. It looks like Lester is working all over Christmas, when all he wants is to go home and spend this festive time with his family. But will the Core Team let him?**

**Genre: Family.**

**Rating: K+ just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or Christmas or any books/songs/films that maybe featured in this Fanfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Night Before Christmas:**

(Lester's Pov)

I sat in my office; it was late on Christmas Eve. All I wanted was to be at home with my wife and three kids. But no, the Minister had me working all over the holidays on these bloody Prospro Reports, asking what had gone wrong? Honestly, the man was an idiot. I checked on the clock on my laptop; 6:32Pm. I sighed and looked out into the Hub, there they were gathered around the ADD: The Core Team.

Matt Anderson: Team Leader.

Captain Becker: Head of Security.

Abby Maitland: Chief Creature-Handler.

Connor Temple: Chief Researcher.

Emily Merchant: Creature Tracker.

Jess Parker: Field Co-Ordinator.

Connor and Jess had managed to convince Lester to allow them to put up a Christmas tree. But now they were laughing about the Hub, decorating it head to foot with tinsel, glitter and Christmassy decorations. A large Christmas tree stood behind the ADD.

They were extraordinary people. To anyone else; they were probably a weird bunch. But to each other; they were family. They may drive me up the wall and I'd never admit it to them or anyone else, but truth is that I'm very fond of each and every one of them. And it was unfair that the Minister had them all working over Christmas also.

I sighed and looked back at the blank document page in front of me. For the life of me, I just couldn't explain to the Minister how on earth the Prospero deal went wrong without being…well…myself.

As much as I wanted to say: '_Well Minister, I believed it started going wrong when you said; let's have Prospero half-own the ARC!' _I just couldn't. I did not want to get into argument with the man at Christmas! I could at least get home for Boxing Day!

I sighed again and leant back into my chair. Once again I looked out into the Hub and found this time that all of them were watching me with serious looks on their faces. I faked a smile and nodded to them, before turning back to my desk. I looked at the picture of my wife and kids beside my desk.

Jeanette was the loveliest wife a man could have. She was the complete opposite of me. The same way Jess was the complete opposite of Becker. That's why I had so much faith in them.

I had my twin girls; Freya and Lucy. Both 8 years old. I could just see their faces now. Disappointment to find that Daddy won't be home for Christmas. That's all I wanted too.

Then I had my 4 year son; Nick. Yes, he is named after that lunatic Nick Cutter. Despite everything; I had great respect for that man. Nick was my only boy, and I couldn't wait to see him grow up.

And finally there was my little Rose, and it would be her first Christmas. And I wouldn't be there. Just the thought killed me a little bit inside. My phone suddenly rang, causing me to jump. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello, James Lester." I said, in a dark tone.

"_Hello James. It's the Minister."_ Replied the man who ruined Christmas.

"Ah, Minister…" I said, sounding cheerful but looking dark.

"_I can't talk long. I'm at home. But I was just wondering how that report is going?"_ He asked, sounding happy. I sighed and opened my mouth to reply but the phone was suddenly yanked out of my hands. The Core Team stood around the office, looking at me with _pity? _Jess stood over me, holding the phone.

"Hello Minister? It's Ms Parker, Field Co-Ordinator. I just want to tell you that Mr Lester will not be working over Christmas." She said formally into the phone, I opened my mouth to say something but she raised her finger to silence me as Emily took the phone.

"In fact, if we can help it: he won't even be working during New Year. Do you have a family sir?" Emily said.

"_Yes, I do. Two sons aged 12 and 9."_ came the Minister's confused reply.

"And are you with them?" She asked.

"_Yes, I am."_ He said.

"Then you will understand what it is to spend this time with your family. James has a family too. He has four young children. And he should be with them, not here at work with a Mammoth." Emily told him furiously, before giving the phone to Connor.

"And another thing; we think it's very unfair what you've been asking of him lately. He was attacked by a Future Predator only a month ago and you had him back to work within a day. And now you have him working over Christmas to write a report about what went wrong with Prospero?" Connor said, rather indignantly. Abby took the phone from Connor.

"You really want to know what went wrong with Prospero, then we'll tell ya! It was a stupid idea to have a private company half-owning the ARC! It was bound to try and exploit the powers of anomalies and the creatures! And that's exactly what happened! Plus, Philip Burton was probably mentally unstable if he believed Helen Cutter!" Abby said angrily, before giving the phone to Matt.

"So with all due respect Minister; we, as a Core Team, intend to send Mr Lester home. Because his kids are gonna want to wake up and unwrap their presents with their father. Surely you can understand that!" Matt said seriously before Becker finally took the phone from him.

"You see sir, we maybe at work but we're spending Christmas with each other, and we are a family. And though Lester is apart of our family, he should be with his wife and his kids. Because that's where he belongs. And he's going home whether you like it or not." Becker concluded, putting his arm around Jess's shoulders. With that he hung the phone up and put it down.

* * *

The Minister looked down at the phone with raised eyebrows. Then finally he smiled. He heard his 9 year old song calling for him, so he put the phone down and left for his living room. Still smiling to himself. It must be good to have such loyal staff centred around you.

* * *

I stared up at my staff with a stunned expression. All of them were grinning or smiling at me. Then to my surprise, Emily and Abby pulled me out of his chair. Jess shoved my coat onto my arms. Then Matt and Becker dragged me out into the Hub and then pushed me into the lift.

"Good Night, James! And have a lovely Christmas!" Jess said, giving a small wave as Connor pressed the button down to the Basement Car Park. And finally a wide grin spread across my face as he looked at my staff, -no! My family, as the doors began to slide shut.

"Merry Christmas." I was able to say, before the lift doors shut. I laughed and grinned happily. Knowing that I'd see my wife and kids on Christmas Day. And on the other side, the Core Team laughed together.

"That was a very good idea, Jess." Abby said as they started back into the ADD.

"You could see he was desperate just to go home." Connor added.

"You were brilliant as always." Becker said with a fond smile as he stopped outside Lester's office, Jess doing the same.

They simply smiled at each other, unaware of the grins of their friends. Abby's eyes looked up at ceiling and her grin widened. Matt whistled, making Jess and Becker look around curiously, they were all pointing to the ceiling. Becker and Jess looked back at each other and then up at the ceiling.

There was mistletoe hanging above their heads. They both blushed furiously as they looked back down at each other. Then to Jess's surprise; Becker grinned and ducked down and pressed his lips softly against hers. Abby, Connor, Matt and Emily all applauded in unison, cheering and whooping in joy as Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her off her feet.

"It's a Christmas Miracle." Matt laughed, draping his arms over Emily's shoulders. Becker and Jess broke apart, grinning widely. They all went back to decorating the Hub. They may be at work for Christmas. But they were together, and that was all the home they needed.

* * *

(Narrator's Pov)

"Mummy is Daddy going to home to read us _'The Night Before Christmas_?" Lucy asked as Jeanette poured a glass of milk into a cup and let Nick pick out the cookies for Father Christmas.

"Not this year, Lucy." She replied, as she carried the plate of cookies and milk into the Living Room.

"But Daddy always reads us that before we go to bed!" complained Freya sadly. Jeanette looked up at her family and sighed sadly. She took Nick into her lap and sat down, gesturing for the girls to sit either side of her.

"Now listen: Daddy really wants to be here for Christmas. But his boss wants him to work. But I promise; he'll be here for Boxing Day." She said, though she wasn't entirely sure that was true.

"But it's not Christmas without Daddy." said Lucy quietly. Nick cuddled closely into his mother, tears soaking her top. Jeanette sighed sadly and hugged her kids closely together.

Suddenly the door opened and James Lester stepped over the threshold, with snow all over his coat and a wide grin. The kids and Jeanette all looked up in surprise and then they all grinned.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" He said, grinning.

"Daddy!" Nick shouted as he and the girls got up and ran over to their father. Lester picked up his son and held him closely as he kissed Freya's forehead and then Lucy's.

"James! You got out of work!" Jeanette said, grinning widely as she walked over and kissed her husband softly as he put Nick down.

"You've got my staff to thank for that. They didn't want me working over Christmas. Now! Someone get me _The Night Before Christmas_! And I'll read it to you!" Lester said excitedly. Freya, Lucy and Nick cheered and ran down the hall to the bookshelves.

Ten minutes later; Lester sat down with the twins on side of him, Nick on the other and the book held out in front of him.

"Look who stayed awake to see Daddy!" Jeanette said, carrying in little 1 year old Rosie. She settled the little girl on her father's lap and then sat down next to Nick.

"Oh hello, sweetheart." Lester laughed, kissing his youngest daughter's forehead. The toddler laughed and clapped her hands.

"Dada!" She said, happily. Jeanette, Lester, Lucy, Freya and Nick all gasped. It was her first word. Then Lester laughed and grinned as he looked around at his family. He had the Core Team to thank for this. Though they drove him crazy, they were the greatest friends he ever had.

"Well let's begin then. _Twas the Night before Christmas_…"

_**END**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! Very fluffy and very Cheesey! I couldn't resist!**


End file.
